My Lovely Sadako
by izumi chieko
Summary: Sadako? Aku takut setan! Tapi kenapa Aku malah jatuh cinta padanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** My Lovely Sadako  
 **Author:** Izumi Chieko

 **Genre:** komedi asal2an, romance jijay. XDa

 **Warnings:** otak gw sarap. Jadi fic-nya ikut2an sarap. SIAPKAN KANTONG PLASTIK BUAT MUNTAH! XD, OOC, NON EYD  
 **Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata  
 **Chapter:** 1  
 **Disclaimer:** All Chara here belong's to Masashi Ksimoto-sensei but this fic is MINE! Originally from my imagination. Don't you ever dare claim it as yours!  
 **Summary: Sadako? Aku takut setan! Tapi kenapa Diriku malah jatuh cinta padanya, Sadako yang membuat ku meraung2 ketakutan di dalam rumah hantu.**

 **A/N** : Gomeeeen! Ini adalah Re-post.. jujur saja Postingan pertama memang gak di edit sama sekali dan ngetik di hempong.. karena udah kebelet pengen posting jadilah amburadul begitu…gomen minna..dan semoga yang ini lebih baik, dan untuk bahasa saya sengaja tak menggunakan bahasa baku. Jadi gomenne sekali lagi.. XD

.

.

.  
o  
.

.

.

"Sialan! Mana tuh si Mayat idup?! Seenak jidatnya aja merintah-merintah gue datang ke sekolahnya"

Seorang mahluk berambut kuning celingak-celinguk di halaman SMA Konoha. Suasana halaman Sekolah itu sungguh sibuk dan ramai karena memang sedang diadakan Bunkasai alias festival kesenian. Hiasan warna-warni menghiasi seluruh sekolah, panggung-panggung berdiri kukuh dan diisi oleh banyak acara seperti Band, lomba cosplay, bahkan tarian2 latah boyband girlband.

Si Rambut kuning tadi yang tiada lain tiada bukan adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah siswa dari SMA Konoha itu, dia hanya datang berkunjung karena sahabat-nya memintanya datang menggantikan pacar-nya yang sekaligus merupakan sepupu jauuuuuuuhhhh dari Naruto.

"Brengsek tuh si Ino! Pake acara kabur ke Eropa segala...gue kan yang jadi korban si Sai!" Naruto mencet-mencet hempong-nya.

"Moshi-moshi, hoii Mayat idup!" sapa Naruto di ujung telpon.

"Mana loe? Gue udah di depan gerbang SMA loe!" ucap Naruto malas.

"Op! Loe udah nyampe? Sip...ntar yah, gue ke sana sekarang!" Sai langsung menutup telponnya.

Sementara Naruto hanya mendengus pendek.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sai datang sambil berlari menghampirinya. Kedua tangan Sai penuh oleh tas plastik besar yang berisikan kain-kain yang gak jelas.

"Nih! Loe ganti kostum dulu di toilet. Habis itu lo nyusul gue ke panggung teater yah... itu di lantai atas sebelah baratnya lab biologi, kanannya perpustakaan, bawahnya ruang kepsek bla..bla..bla..." Instruksi Sai tidak terdengar jelas kerena dia sudah mulai lari menjauh.

"OIII! MO KEMANA LOE?" Teriak Naruto setengah panik

"MAU NGAMBIL FLASH LIGHT DI RUANG KLUB!" sahut Sai sambil terus berlari hingga hilang dalam kerumunan.

"huuff~!" lagi-lagi Naruto mendengus.

Toilet? Mana pula tuh letak Toilet?! Seenak jidatnya emang tu si Sai! Kalau bukan di iming-imingin DVD Miyabi paling baru gue gak bakalan mau gantiin si Ino jadi modelnya. Batin Naruto...

Naruto langsung tanya kanan-kiri mencari tau letak toilet. Tidak sulit memang karena toilet terdekat ada di lantai bawah tidak jauh dari halaman sekolah. Naruto mengaktifkan video handphone dan merekam suasana di halaman SMA Konoha.

"Lumayan..buat referensi bunkasai di sekolah gue besok!" gumam Naruto pelan. Dengan langkah gontai dan malas Naruto berjalan menuju toilet sambil terus merekam sekitarnya, bahkan hingga masuk toilet pun dia masih terus saja merekam.

"K-KKYAAAAAAA~~!"

"HE?" Naruto terdiam di depan toilet. Segerombolan anak perempuan yang sedang mengganti baju di dalam toilet berteriak kaget, ada yang sudah menarik roknya ke bawah, ada yang sedang mengaitkan tali bra-nya, macem-macem deh!

"COWOK HENTAIIIII!" teriak mereka begitu menyadari Naruto masih terus merekam dengan kameranya. Naruto gelagapan dan buru-buru menyembunyikan HP-nya ke dalam saku celana.

"Ah, gomen!" Naruto membungkuk.

"PERVERT! HENTAI! ERO! MESUM! SARU! KANJEK! GATA!" Perempuan-perempuan tersebut berteriak dengan bahasa daerah masing-masing.

SYYYUUUNNGG! BUKK!

Sebuah konde yang entah dari mana melayang mengenai mata kanan Naruto, dan entah apa isi konde itu hingga berat dan membuat mata Naruto biru dan kesakitan.

"Ittteee!" teriak Naruto sambil memegangi matanya.

"Hajar jeung! Lempari maniak ini!" komando seorang wanita berambut pink hingga berhasil membuat anak-anak perempuan lainnya memanas. Lalu melayanglah..ember, sapu, BH, bedak, spatula, kodok, penggorengan, panci, minyak goreng dan diiringi sumpah serapah ala kebun binatang kepada Naruto.

"Waaaa~~! Gomen!" Naruto lari terbirit-birit. Ternyata toilet laki-laki berada di depan toilet wanita dan tanpa ragupun Naruto bersembunyi di dalam toliet pria itu.

"Huuft! Aman!" Naruto menghela nafas lega...

"Hadeh! Mata gue biru nih...gimana mau foto-nya?" rengek Naruto di depan kaca. Namun masa bodo lah...itu derita Sai, dia gak mau ambil pusing. Begitu fikir Naruto.

"Heee? Kostum apa nih?" Naruto heran memandang kostum yang diberikan Sai.

"Apa pula nih?" Naruto mengangkat sebuah topeng yang hanya ada sebelah.

"Oh! Ini kan kostum _The Phantom of The Opera_. Baru minggu kemaren gue, Sai sama si Ino nonton film ini kan?" Naruto manggut-manggut. Paham dia dari mana Sai dapat ide untuk konsep foto kali ini.

Pantas saja Sai ngotot foto saat di Bunkasai, karena di Bunkasai ada pertunjukan teater sehingga si Cowo berkulit pucat itu bisa irit dana untuk lokasi pemotretannya.

Tak berapa lama Naruto selesai memaki kostum. Topeng yang hanya setengah wajah itu pas untuk menutupi wajah lebam-nya karena terkena bom konde barusan. Dan lagi, cewek-cewek itu pasti tidak akan mengenalinya dengan kostum seperti ini.

"wkwkkwkw...gapapa mata gue bonyok, yang penting dapat video cewek-cewek bohaiii!" Naruto terkikik geli menuju ruang teater yang Naruto maksud.

Namun ternyata tidak mudah bagi Naruto untuk mencarinya. Mungkin aslinya Naruto itu bingung arah sampai-sampai dia sudah beberapa kali salah masuk ruangan.

"Hmm..ini kali yah..." ucap Naruto tanpa ragu masuk ke ruangan selanjutnya. Naruto langsung masuk saja sembarangan tanpa tanya ini itu dulu sama penjaga ruangan itu yang sedang asik ngupil. Padahal di depan ruangan itu jelas-jelas terpampang papan iklan RUMAH HANTU KELAS 3A!

"Waaah..bener ini tempatnya..teater kan biasanya gelap-gelap begimana gitu...tapi si Sai dimana ya?" ==a

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan terkikik. Awalnya pelan namun lama-lama menjadi keras. Naruto mulai sadar ada yang salah, apa lagi di depannya kini ada sebuah sumur buatan dari stereofoam.

"Emangnya teater si Ino nampilan cerita apa ya? Kok ada sumurnya?" Naruto mencoba berfikir.

Namun perlahan sepasang tangan dari arah dalam sumur memegang pinggiran sumur bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang hitam. Apa itu? rambut? .

"A-a-anjrriitt! Apaan tuh?" Naruto mulai panik

Tiba-tiba saja kepala itu keluar sepenuhnya dari dalam sumur. Rambut perempuan itu panjang menjuntai dan wajahnya putih pucat serta bola matanya yang putih juga. Mental Naruto langsung menciut. Kakinya terpaku dilantai, ia tidak bisa bergerak saking takutnya.

'Sa-sa-sa-sadako?' batin Naruto dengan penuh rasa takut

"hikikiikikik.." tawa setan itu..bulu kuduk Naruto makin merinding, kakinya gemetaran tidak menentu.

"Se-se-se-se-se-..." Naruto makin ketakutan

"GGRRRRAAAAAWWWWWW!" tiba-tiba sadako itu nge- _Grawl_ sangat kencang, Naruto bahkan langsung terjengkang di tempat saking kagetnya.

"SETAN! SETANNN!" teriak Naruto.

"Hahahahaha.." sadako itu tertawa normal

"Waaaa...setaaaan! Tolongin gue! monyet! Sai! Pak'e! Buk'e! Help meeee!" Naruto makin jadi berteriak

"Hei...reaksi mu heboh sekalih sih?" ucap sadako itu

"Waaaaaa~~! Setannya ngajak gue ngomong! Waaaa, mati gw! waaaaa, TOLONG!" air mata Naruto mulai berjatuhan. Dia benar-benar takut setengah mati.

"Hei...kamu gak apa-apa?" Sadako itu keluar dari sumur dan mendekati Naruto.

"Wwwaaa~~! Pergi sana! Kkyyaaaaa!"

"Hei...daijoubu! gak Apa-apa! Aku bukan setan beneran! Cuma kostum!" sadako itu memegang pundak Naruto

"Waaaa...hick..hick...Waaaa" Naruto kini menangis gelagapan.

"Aduh...kok ga diam-diam sih? Nih nih...ku kasih coklat, mau ya? Jangan nangis lagi ya?" Sadako itu memberi Naruto sebuah coklat, Beng-beng.

"Hick.." Naruto menatap si setan

"See! Aku manusia..sama kaya kamu! Kamu kan laki, jangan penakut gitu ah..! kalo emang takut kamu seharusnya jangan masuk rumah hantu.."

"...Ha?rumah hantu?" Naruto bengong

"Iya. Ini rumah hantu. Kamu ga tau ya?" tanya ntu setan di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Naruto. "yaahh~gimana sih? Kok bisa kamu masuk kesini?"

Naruto hanya diam. Dia masih shock.. 'Sumpah deh ni anak nyeremin banget'. Batin Naruto lagi

"Ya udah aku anter kamu keluar!" Setan Sadako menarik tangan Naruto yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Minna... _break_ dulu yah. Ini ada yang ketakutan setengah mati..jangan ditakut-takutin yah...!" teriak si setan pada temen-temannya yang lain yang entah jadi setan di sudut ruangan yang mana...

"Ya Hinata-chan...nyante aja!" jawab temannya.

'Hee... Hinata?!' batin Naruto

Setan yang di panggil Hinata-chan itu menarik tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya menuju pintu keluar. Dalam perjalanan keluar itu Naruto dapat melihat setan-setan yang sedang beristirahat. Bahkan ada pocong yang lagi nyengir-nyengir ke Naruto, tapi tetap saja Naruto merinding melihatnya.

Sampailah mereka di pintu keluar. Cahaya matahari yang menyeruak membuat mata Naruto silau dan memicingkan mata.

"Nah...kita sudah sampai.." setan yang namanya Hinata-chan itu tersenyum padanya. Naruto terkesima melihat senyuman manis dari setan yang membuatnya hampir terkencing-kencing.

'Eeeh? Kenapa gue jadi doki-doki? Sama setan kaya dia lagi...ini bukan doki-doki takut, tapi...tapi...' Naruto membatin.

"Sudah gapapa kan?! Coklatnya dimakan yah...gak ada racunnya. Hehhehehe" Senyuman setan bernama Hinata-chan makin manis saja... Naruto sudah tumbang dan jatuh cinta padanya

'Kawaaiii~! Kayaknya gue jatuh cinta sama ni Sadako..' Naruto makin melayang

Krrrriiiinggg!

"moshi mo—"

"..." Naruto menatapnya

"Ada apa Tou-san? Hinata masih di Sekolah..." ucapnya dengan nada panik

"..."

"APA?! KAA-CHAN KECELAKAAN?! HINATA KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!" tanpa mempedulikan Naruto, si Sadako a.k.a Hinata langsung lari secepat kilat.

Naruto terdiam di tempat menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh. Setelah Hinata menghilang, pandangan Naruto beralih pada Beng-beng yang tadi di beri Hinata. Setelah puas memandang itu cokelat Naruto mendongakkan kepala melihat papan iklan di depan rumah hantu itu.

"Kelas 3A? Berarti sekelas dengan Sai dong!" gumam Naruto.

Kriiinnnggg...kembali HP Naruto berbunyi..

 _Sai is calling..._ begitulah yang tertera pada layar HP Flip Naruto.

"Dimane loe?" tanya Sai

"Depan kelas loe" jawab Naruto pendek.

"Hee? Ngapain loe di kelas gue? kelas gue kan lagi buka rumah hantu, loe kan paling takut sama setan-setanan..."

"Gue nyasar monyet!" Naruto sewot

"Yah! Bukanya nelpon dari tadi kek, kan bisa gue jemput."

"Pulsa gue habis. Lagian elo tadi main ngilang aja. Ngasih aba-aba yang jelas dikit kek!" Naruto makin sewot.

"Iye..iye..gomen! gue jemput loe ke sana sekarang. Tunggu ye!"

Tak berapa lama Sai datang menjemput Naruto. Mereka langsung beranjak menuju gedung teater yang ternyata letaknya jauh dari kelas Sai.

"Waaa..teater udah kosong! Buruan!" Sai mendorong Naruto naik ke atas panggung. Lalu Sai sibuk mengotak-atik flash light kameranya.

"Hmm..di kelas loe ada yang namanya Hinata gak Sai?" tanya Naruto iseng.

"Hee? Hinata? Yang pendek? Yang rambutny mirip Sadako? Ada tuh..kenapa?" Sai masih sibuk dengan peralatan fotonya.

"Ha? hehehe..gak, tadi ketemu aja. Anaknya manis yah..kawaiii!"

"Hu-um...dia pintar loh! Tapi anaknya aneh, suka sama setan-setanan... gue kadang gak nyambung ngobrol sama dia, giliran gue ajak ngobrol topik nya seputar setan dia langsung antusias. Bah!" Sungut Sai. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut boneka dogi.

\\(^O^)/

TBC

A/N : Fanfic Multichap yang ke-sekian… oke ini bukan bermaksud untuk pindah fandom tapi entah kenapa pengen banget bikin cerita buat NaruHina, jujur aku lagi kesemsem sama pair ini, walaupun ga seheboh aku suka sama pair SasuHina. Saa, maafkan kalau banyak typo, next chap akan di update jika author ada waktu luang…

Reiview Minna ..


	2. Chapter 2

**lTitle:** My Lovely Sadako  
 **Author:** Izumi Chieko

 **Genre:** komedi asal2an, romance jijay. XDa

 **Warnings:** otak gw sarap. Jadi fic-nya ikut2an sarap. SIAPKAN KANTONG PLASTIK BUAT MUNTAH! XD, OOC  
 **Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata  
 **Chapter:** 2  
 **Disclaimer:** All Chara here belong's to Masashi Ksimoto-sensei but this fic is MINE! Originally from my imagination. Don't you ever dare claim it as yours!  
 **Summary: Sadako? Aku takut setan! Tapi kenapa Diriku malah jatuh cinta padanya, Sadako yang membuat ku meraung2 ketakutan di dalam rumah hantu.**

A/N : terimakasih untuk para Reader dan Follower yang membaca Fic ini di chapter satu ( sebelum repost ) terimakasih atas masukan dan saran dari kalian...karena Latop Hang jadi harus update via HP, dan bodoh nya saya ini postingan pertama terdelete…tapi semoga kalian masih bisa menikmatinya..

Thanks a lot to : _**ChesterHolic, durarawr, Guest, EnergyFlow, SyifaCute, KuramaNoYokay, Hika865, RamaDewanagari,**_ _ **L Lawliet, Hatteki Shisundan, Triavivi354**_

.

Saa Enjoyed Minna…

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak kencang.

"Buset dah! Nonton film porno lagi apa tuh anak?" tanya Ino pada Maid Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Mboten non..." jawab sang Maid ngejawi..

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Tanpa mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Maid Naruto, Ino langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar sepupunya itu.

"WWWWAAAAA! PAK'EEE! BUK'EEEE!" Naruto berteriak sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal tempat tidurnya. _Home Theater_ kamarnya sedang memutar film _Ringu_ a.k.a _The Ring_ a.k.a _Sadako_ setan sumur yang terkenal itu.

Terang saja Ino kaget setengah mampus. Dia tahu pasti sepupunya itu cemen masalah setan-setanan. Naruto itu penakut abis dan paling anti sama yang seram-seram!

"Kesambet setan mana loe sampe berani nonton film beginian?" Ino menarik bantal dari muka Naruto.

"Ng..?!" Naruto yang sedang meringkuk layaknya anak anjing ketakutan itu menatap Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan hampir mau nangis.

"Barusan aja Pig! Baru segini gue udah gak tahan nontonnya.."

Ino melemparkan sebungkus plastik kecil kepada Naruto.

"Nyoooh..oleh-oleh dari Eropa!" Ino lalu mengotak-atik rentetan DVD yang sedang bertebaran di kasur Naruto. Semuanya film horor, padahal biasanya yang bertebaran itu film porno.

"Loe kenapa? Gue tinggal beberapa hari aja udah aneh gini tingkah loe.."

"Semua gara-gara elo ! Coba kalo elo gak pake acara kabur ke Eropa segala...gue gak bakalan jatuh cinta sama ntu Sadako!" gerutu Naruto sambil membongkar oleh-oleh dari Ino.

'Ng? Coklat?' batin Naruto...seketika ia teringat kembali dengan coklat Beng-beng yang dikasih Hinata kemarin, yang masih ada dalam tas-nya dan belum sempat ia makan.

"Haa? loe jatuh cinta sama Sadako? Ngeri amat?! Biasanya juga loe jatuh cintanya sama Miyabi atau gak Aoi Sora"

Naruto langsung menarik Ino mendekat, lalu ia menceritakan semua kisah awal pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Ino manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Jadi namanya Hinata? manis gak?"

"Beeuuh! Top markotop! Walaupun dia pake make-up setan-setanan dia masih terlihat kawai deh! gue belum pernah doki-doki kaya gini selain sama bintang film porno. Ini pertama kalinya Piiiig! Gue udah langsung suka sama dia!"

"Loe udah minta no telponnya?" tanya Ino. Nartuo pun geleng-geleng.

"Geblek loe ya!" Ino langsung men-slap kepala Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya...

'Telpon? iya juga, kenapa gue gak minta no telponnya kemaren? Eehh, bukannya kemaren Hinata dapat telpon dari Ayah nya kalau Ibu nya...' Naruto langsung menyambar HP Ino.

"Hei...HP gue!"

"Pinjem bentar! Gue lagi gak ada pulsa!" cibir Naruto.

'Bah! Tiap hari gak ada pulsa mulu! Dasar orang kaya pelit lu, Jabrik!' batin Ino, lalu merebahkan diri di kasur Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi Sayaaaaang!" \\(^O^)/teriak Sai gembira dari ujung telpon.

"Bukan! Ini Naruto-sama!"

"Diih! Manusia kuning! Mau ape loe?" tiba-tiba nada Sai berubah jadi malas.

"Brengsek loe mayat idup! Gue bakar foto hasil jepretan loe kemaren tau rasa loe..." ancam Naruto, kesal.

"Wwaaaa! Jangan Jabriiiik...ntu foto mo gue ikutin lomba!" Sai berteriak.

"Aarghh! Kok malah jadi berantem sih? Niat loe nyolong pulsa gue cuma buat perang mulut kaya emak-emak, sama Sai?" Ino kesal mendengar obrolan gak mutu Pacar dan Sepupunya itu.

"Oh iya..Sai! temen Loe si Hinata itu gimana kabarnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ha? si Sadako? Hari ini dia gak sekul...Ibunya kemaren kecelakaan dan meninggal..nih gue sama temen-temen sekelas baru pulang dari upacara kematian Ibunya."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto langsung berdetak kencang. Dia kaget karena ternyata kemarin di hari pertemuannya dengan Hinata menjadi hari memilukan bagi si Sadako kawai itu.

"Loe di rumah kan? Gue jemput loe sekarang! Anterin gue ke rumah Hinata!" Naruto dengan terburu menutup telpon lalu menyeret Ino keluar kamar.

"Hoi Narutooo! Mau kemana?" protes Ino.

"Ketempat Hinata!"

"Kenapa ga elo sama Sai aja sih? Gue kan gak kenal sama ntu mahluk!"

"Aaaahhh~~! Maksud gue elo yang nganterin gue gitu..."

"Sialan! Bilang aja loe mo irit bensin...?!" Ino sewot setengah mati, namun Naruto tidak peduli dan menarik manusia berpaha seksi itu pergi….

\\(^O^)/

.

.

Dua sepupuan, dan satu pasang kekasih a.k.a Naruto, Ino dan Sai sudah berdiri di depan rumah Hinata. Rumah kecil sederhana itu masih di datangi beberapa tamu yang menyampaikan bela sungkawa.

Ino sedang bergelantungan di lengan Sai seperti anak monyet sementara Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Hinata yang dikenalnya kemarin, namun ia tidak juga melihatnya.

"Mana Sai? Kok gue gak lihat ada Hinata?"

"Mata loe soak ya!? Itu yang berdiri di depan altar ntu sapa?" Sai menunjuk seorang anak gadis yang lumayan kecil.. berdiri di depan altar dengan menggunakan baju serba hitam. Wajah anak itu putih pucat, raut mukanya datar dan tatapan matanya kosong. Tidak ada air mata yang terjatuh, dan dia hanya membisu menatap altar tanpa mempedulikan tamu-tamu yang datang memberi penghormatan terakhir.

"Ma-matte yoo~! Gue belum siap...gue belum siap!" Naruto ribut sendiri sambil menjabak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kanapa loe? Sini gue bantuin.." Ino langsung menjambak rambut Naruto. Yang membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Itte..te..te.." melihat sepupunya yang kesakitan Ino jadi tak tega, dan akhirnya melepaskan jambakannya.

"Sumpaaah.. gue belum siap kalau harus ketemu dia sekarang.." Ucap Naruto..

"Bah, ente gimana sih? Jadi masuk gak nih?"

Sai bersungut malas, sementara Ino tersenyum nakal memandang sepupunya yang galau.

.

.

Seminggu berikutnya...

.

Naruto masih berkutat dengan DVD film horornya. Dia sudah dapat cara bagaimana supaya tidak terlalu takut nonton film horor, salah satunya adalah dengan nonton film-film horor yang tidak murni Horor...

Sekarang, di atas kasurnya berserakan film horor buatan negara bekas jajahan Jepang, alias Indonesia. Film horor Indonesia selalu di selingi adegan-adegan erotis..bintang filmnya hot-hot pula seperti Dewi Persis dan Julia Repes. Naruto langsung sumringah nontonnya...

"Hoii! Masih terobsesi ma setan-setanan loe?" Ino datang sambil mengempaskan tubuhnya hingga menindih Naruto.

"Ugh! Pig, berat!" Naruto megap-megap.

"Loe suka beneran ya sama Hinata?" tembak Ino.

"Haa?"

"Ngaku aja loe sama gue!" Ino makin menindih Naruto.

"Hughh! Berat Inoooooo!"

"Jawab gue! kalo gak gue tindih loe sampe tipis kaya ikan asin!"

"iya..iya...! huff~~gue ga bisa melupakan Hinata. Trus gimana dong pig? Gue kan gak tau dia suka apa gak sama gue..?!"

Ino beranjak dari punggung Naruto yang ditindihnya.

"Yaa loe pedekate dulu kek! Kenalan dulu...jadi temen, trus baru loe tembak dia..."

Naruto garuk-garuk kepala.

"Nih...gue pinjemin pulsa. Telpon Sai sana minta dia kenalin elo ke Hinata..." Ino menyodorkan Hp-nya ke Naruto.

Tanpa ragu, Naruto yang maniak gratisan itu langsung menyambar Hp Ino dengan gembira. Mumpung gratis gini, mana yang punya iklhas lagi...

"Ino Sayaaaaaang!" \\(^O^)/

"Bukan!"

"Heeeiiisss~! Setan gratisan rupanya. Mao apa loe?" Sai jadi malas menanggapi.

"Saaaii..tulung kenalin gue ke Hinata dong.."

"Haa? Hinata? Yah, telat loe ngomongnya...ni anak baru aja dari ruang kepsek minta berhenti sekolah.."

"Haa? berhenti sekolah kenapa?" Naruto kaget

"Dia mau kerja! Sejak Kaa-san nya meninggal si Hinata yang gantiin Kaa-san nya, dan berhubung Tou-san nya udah tua makanya Hinata mau bantu Ayah nya buat Menuhin kebutuhan hidup dia. Ayah nya kan sekarang udah pensiun dan Kaa-san nya yang biasa kerja sebagai pelayan Mini Market juga udah gak ada...adeknya juga masih Sekolah.. makanya si Sadako berhenti sekolah trus mau cari kerja..."

"HAAA?" Naruto tambah kaget

"Sayang amat yah...padahal bentar lagi ujian masuk Universitas. Anak pintar kaya dia cuma berakhir di bangku SMP..." lanjut Sai.

Naruto terdiam- terdiam...Ino ikut-ikutan bingung menatap wajah Naruto

"Loe gak kenapa-kenapa?" tanya Ino

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Ino keluar kamar, dipikirannya kini cuma ada satu..

"Kita mau kemana Jabrik?"

"Rumah Hinata!" jawab Naruto mantap

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** My Lovely Sadako  
 **Author:** Izumi Chieko

 **Genre:** Komedi asal-asalan, romance jijay. XDa

 **Warnings** **:** otak gw sarap. Jadi fic-nya ikut2an sarap. SIAPKAN KANTONG PLASTIK BUAT MUNTAH! XD, OOC, NON EYD  
 **Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata  
 **Chapter:** 3  
 **Disclaimer:** All Chara here belong's to Masashi Kisimoto-sensei but this fic is MINE! Originally from my imagination. Don't you ever dare claim it as yours!  
 **Summary: Sadako? Aku takut setan! Tapi kenapa Diriku malah jatuh cinta padanya, Sadako yang membuat ku meraung2 ketakutan di dalam rumah hantu.**

*o*

.

Duo sepupuan Naruto dan Ino sudah berada di depan rumah mahluk manis yang bernama Hinata. Naruto sibuk celingak-celinguk sementara si Ino memasang muka masam karena lagi-lagi diseret dalam urusan si Kepala kuning ini.

"Katanya loe mau ketemu Hinata..sana pencet bel-nya!" protes Ino.

"Bentar dong Ino, Gue mempersiapkan mental dulu.." Naruto langsung meregangkan badannya.

'Ni anak mau olahraga atau apa sih , pake peregangan segala?' batin Ino disertai lirikan sebal-nya pada Naruto.

"Ah..kelamaan loe~!" Ino sewot dan dengan cueknya ia berjalan menuju pintu pagar rumah Hinata dengan telunjuk tangan yang sudah siap memencet bel.

"Wwaa...wa...baka!" Naruto buru-buru narik Ino mundur.

"Apa sih loe...?!" bentak Ino lagi.

"Bentar dulu ngapa sih? Gue kan belum siap mental..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Keburu tua gue nunggu loe siap mental!" Ino melepas tangan Naruto, dan kembali mendekati gerbang rumah Hinata. Naruto gelagapan setengah mati, terlebih dia lihat Hinata muncul dari pojok jalan.

"Waa...itu orang nya datang!" Naruto buru-buru menarik tangan Ino lagi untuk bersembunyi dibelakang pohon depan rumah Hinata.

"Yaudah sana samperin!" Ino mendorong Naruto keluar dari pohon.

"Hyaa~~bentar napa neng?!" Naruto kembali lagi sembunyi di balik pohon,membuat Ino kesal setangah mampus dan hanya mendengus sambil menyilangkan tangan didada.

Hinata berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Pandangan matanya hanya tertunduk menatap jalan sehingga ia tidak melihat adegan Ino-Naruto dorong-dorongan di belakang pohon.

Hinata berhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandangi rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong dan nanar. Ia hanya diam membisu sampai membuat Naruto dan Ino saling bertatapan kebingungan.

Setelah cukup lama ia mematung di depan gerbang, akhirnya Hinata memutar badan, berbalik arah dan berlalu meninggalkan rumahnya. Naruto dan Ino jadi kanget dibuatnya.

"Mau kemana dia tuh? Ikutin yuk.." Naruto lagi-lagi menyerat Ino. Si cantik berpaha mulus itu kali ini hanya pasrah di seret-seret sepupunya yang sedang di mabuk asmara. walaupun sebenarnya ada empat siku-siku di keningnya namun akhirnya dia mengalah saja. 'Biarlah..amal….' begitu lah batin Ino.

Naruto dan Ino membuntuti Hinata dari belakang. Entah kemana tujuannya hingga akhirnya Hinata masuk ke dalam sebuah pemakaman. Naruto dan Ino langsung tahu kalau Hinata pasti mengunjungi makam Ibunya.

Dan benar saja...Hinata berdiri di depan makam Ibunya. Naruto dan Ino mendekat sambil bersembunyi di balik makam yang lain.

"Kaa-san...hari ini Hinata berhenti sekolah.." ucap Hinata. Makam yang diajaknya bicara tidak menyahut ataupun mempedulikannya. Naruto dan Ino jadi saling pandang

"Mulai besok Hinata kerja gantiin Kaa-san bantu Tou-san dan juga untuk Hanabi... Tou-san sekarang sudah mulai sakit-sakitan, dan belum bisa kerja lagi, dan Hanabi masih terlalu kecil, jadi biarlah Hinata yang membanting tulang membantu Tou-san..jadi Kaa-san tidak usah khawatir di alam sana..." lanjut Hinata.

Naruto dan Ino merasakan dadanya sesak. Mereka bedua adalah tuan dan putri muda kaya yang taunya hanya menghabiskan uang orang tua. Hidup tercukupi dan tidak perlu banting tulang hanya sekedar untuk makan.

"Hiks...Kaa-san..." Air mata Hinata terjatuh membasahi makam Kaa-san-nya yang membisu.

"Kenapa Kaa-san pergi secepat ini... Hinata belum siap kehilangan Kaa-san..." tangisnya lagi.

Naruto dan Ino benar-benar tersentuh dibuatnya. terlebih Naruto...Naruto ingin sekali menyeka air mata Hinata dan merangkulnya.

"Kepada siapa Hinata harus berpegang kalau bukan sama Kaa-san? Siapa yang melindungi Hinata lagi kalo bukan Kaa-san?" air mata Hinata makin deras mengalir.

Hati Naruto tersayat melihat air mata yang mengalir pada mahluk kawai itu. ia ingin membantunya sebisa mungkin, tapi apa? Mereka bahkan belum saling kenal dan Hinata tidak tau keberadaannya karena waktu di bunkasai Naruto memakai topeng.

Hinata menyeka air matanya. Lalu menarik nafas panjang mencari kekuatan.

"Maaf Kaa-san, Hinata tidak bisa lanjut SMA lalu ke Universitas dan jadi sarjana seperti yang Tou-san dan Kaa-san impikan...tolong Kaa-san..doakan Hinata dari alam sana, supaya Hinata bisa kuat...kirimi Hinata malaikat yang selalu menjaga Hinata agar mampu bertahan melewati ini semua...tolong doakan Hinata Kaa-san...Hinata mohon..."

Naruto meneteskan air matanya mendengar curhat Hinata pada makam yang tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ino memberikan sapu tangan ungu motif lope-lope nya untuk menyeka air mata sepupunya yang sedang mewek pilu memandang pujaan hatinya yang menderita.

"Gue pengen banget meluk dia..di sekarang rapuh banget! Apa yang bisa gue lakuin buat bantu dia, Piig?" Naruto menyeka air matanya kembali. Ino tidak mampu menjawab, masalah ini terlalu rumit untuk anak SMA seperti mereka.

 _Entah bagaimana mimpi ini begitu kejam,,aku ingin jawaban~~  
Membuatku seakan kehilangan pandangan tentang hidup~~  
Entah bagaimana mimpi ini begitu kejam,,aku ingin kau mengatakannya~~_

 _Berapa lama semua ini akan menyiksa ku~~_

Ino dan Naruto kaget memandang Hinata yang sedang mengucapkan entah mungkin itu sepenggal puisi menyayat yang belum pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya. Walaupun hanya empat baris namun terasa sangat sedih dan menyayat. Mendadak sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di benak Ino.

"Gue punya ide!" Ucap Ino.

"Haa?" Naruto bengong sambil mencari tahu ide apa yang dimaksud sepupunya. Ino hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum. Sementara Hinata sudah bergerak meninggalkan makam Ibunya, namun Naruto dan Ino masih setia sembunyi dibalik sebuah makam.

"Ide apaan Pig? Buruan kasih tau ke gue...!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ino.

"Sabaaaarr~! Ntar nyampe rumah gue kasih tau! Yang lebih penting, Noooh pujaan hati loe udah capcus..!" Ino dengan sewot memutar muka Naruto hingga menghadap Hinata yang sudah mulai menjauh..

"Eeaa~ikutin!" Naruto menarik tangan Ino lagi.

"Co..co..cotto!" Ino gelagapan mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Apaan lagi sih?"

"Kita nginjek kuburan nih!" Ino buru-buru melepas genggaman Naruto

"Ebusseet!" Naruto buru-buru menjauhkan kakinya dari kuburan yang diinjekknya.

"Mohon ampun mbah...kula mboten sngojo.." (saya nggak sengaja) Naruto bungkuk-bungkuk.

"Mbah-mbah...loe kate penghuni kubur ini masih ada hubungan kerabatan jawa sama loe apa?" Ino membungkuk menatap batu nisan.

"Eh..nama ini kayaknya pernah gw baca di mana yah?" ==a Ino garuk-garuk kepala. Naruto pun ikut penasaran dan membungkuk menatap batu nisan tersebut yang bertuliskan :

" **OROCHIMARU"**

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAA~!" Naruto teriak histeris setengah mampus. Bagaimana tidak...dia akhir-akhir ini rajin sekali nonton film horor bahkan sampai film-film jadul era Ninja. Tentunya dia shock menginjak kuburan legendaris perfilman horor Jepang yang entah kenapa bias ada di sini. *tambah Gaje ni Fic XD*

\\(^O^)/

Naruto dan Ino masih setia mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Makhluk kawai itu masuk ke dalam sebuah pasar malam dan berhenti di depan rumah hantu yang ada di pasar malam itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto dan Ino saling berpandangan.

"Jadi kamu yang kamaren daftar jadi sadako di rumah hantu ini?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan wajah mirip dengan Hiu yang kita asumsikan sebagai pemilik rumah hantu.

"Iya pak! Saya punya kostum dan make up sendiri, saya suka horor dan paling jago menakut-nakuti orang!" jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah..sana ganti kostum. Saya hanya mau menggaji per jam. Jadi kalo kamu bolos kerja, maka aku pun tidak perlu membayar. Deal?" tanya si bos muka Hiu.

"Oh, Arigatou gozaimasu bos! Saya sudah berhenti sekolah jadi bisa kerja full time." Hinata membungkuk cepat dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah hantu.

"Huee~~Hinata baby ku jadi sadako di rumah hantu butut ini piiig? Gue gak sudi!" Naruto sewot.

"Terus loe mau apa? Sekarang kita belum bias bantu dia. loe sabar dulu napa sih? Kan gue bilang gue punya ide! Ntar nyampe rumah gue kasih tau" ucap Ino sambil membersihkan kukunya.

"Gue nggak tega liat dia kerja kaya gitu Piiig! Dia harus lanjut sekolah! Gue harus bawa dia keluar sekarang juga!" Hidung Naruto kembang kempis saking semangatnya.

"Ha? caranya? Loe mau masuk ke sana gitu?" Ino tersenyum sinis.

"Iyalah...mau gimana lagi!" jawab Naruto mantap

"Yakin loe Jabrik? Itu rumah hantu loh..." Ino semakin melecehkan .

"Yakin gue! gue udah pernah masuk pas di bunkasai SMA Sai makaya bisa ketemu Hinata. Lagian yang jadi sadakonya si Hinata juga...dia terlalu kawaii untuk ditakuti" cibir Naruto.

"Oho~kalo loe yakin, sana masuk!" Ino mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto ragu untuk masuk, namun karena sudah kepalang tanggung sok jagoan di depan Ino mau tak mau ia berjalan menuju penjaga tiket. Ketika ia hendak membuka mulut untuk membeli tiket, tiba-tiba saja...

 **HIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIIIIiiiii~~~** terdengar suara kuntilanak keluar dari toa di atas rumah hantu itu.

 **GRRRAAAAAWW! KYYYYAAAAAA!** masih backsound seram yang diputar dari rumah hantu sebagai pemikat tamu.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak jadi membeli tiket malah berbalik arah kembali menemui sepupunya.

"Kenapa loe? Gak jadi masuk?!" tanya Ino setengah curiga.

"Eh~~hm~~he~he~hehehehehe~~Inooo~!" Naruto tersenyum sok centil di depan Ino.

Ada maunya ni anak. batin Ino masih curiga

"Mau apa loe jabrik?"

"Hehe~temenin gue masuk yuk!" Naruto tersenyum sok manis dan manja di depan Ino yang otomatis membuat Ino ingin muntah.

"Jiiaaah~~! Dasar kampret loe emang!" rutuk Ino sambil menarik rambut kuning Naruto, yang seketika membuat empunya meringis kesakitan…

.

.

.

TBC.

Nyaaa~~chappy ini pendek lagi. Ga papa ya...XD

Sankyu buat para Reader's yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic Gaje ini…

See ya Next Chap..


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** My Lovely Sadako  
 **Author:** Izumi Chieko

 **Genre:** komedi asal2an, romance jijay. XDa

 **Warnings:** otak gw sarap. Jadi fic-nya ikut2an sarap. SIAPKAN KANTONG PLASTIK BUAT MUNTAH! XD, OOC, NON EYD  
 **Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata  
 **Chapter:** 4  
 **Disclaimer:** All Chara here belong's to Masashi Ksimoto-sensei but this fic is MINE! Originally from my imagination. Don't you ever dare claim it as yours!  
 **Summary: Sadako? Aku takut setan! Tapi kenapa Diriku malah jatuh cinta padanya, Sadako yang membuat ku meraung2 ketakutan di dalam rumah hantu..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
*o*

 **Normal POV**

 **.**

Duo sepupuan a.k.a Ino dan Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu masuk rumah hantu. Tiket sudah mereka beli dan mereka sudah dipersilahkan masuk oleh petugas yang ada. Naruto menggenggam lengan Ino dengan erat hingga membuat gadis seksi itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit, jabrik!" Ino melepas paksa tangan Naruto.

"Be-bentar aja napa?! Ntar nyampe di dalam gue lepas deh!" ucap Naruto dengan muka yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Yang ada Lo makin erat meluk gue di dalam sana nanti! Udah, gak jadi masuk aja! Gue gak mau remuk!" Ino gondok berbalik arah.

"Hiiee~ja-jangan Piiig! Tega Lo ma gue . Iya deh, ayo kita masuk sekarang.!" Naruto menarik tangan Ino lagi.

Ino mendengus kesal, ia cuma pasrah ditarik-tarik sepupunya masuk. Petugas rumah hantu yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua terkikik geli melihatnya. Bahkan dia saling berbisik dengan temannya.

"Hihihi..coba lihat! pasangan itu lucu deh, masa cowoknya lebih penakut sih dari ceweknya. Malu-maluin aja.." tawa seorang petugas pelan yang tetap saja kedengeran oleh Naruto.

"Ape Lo bilang?! Siapa barusan yang elo omongin, gue?!" bentak Naruto langsung.

"Ma-maaf mas!" petugas tersebut membungkuk.

"heiissss! Minta maaf yang bener! enak aja Lo udah menghin—hmf.." Ino langsung membekap mulut Naruto.

"hmf— humm—" Naruto berontak.

"Lo bisa diam gak?! kalo Lo mau ngamuk di sini gue bekap mulut Lo pake kaos kaki gue... hayo loh~hari ini gw belum sempat ganti yang baru!" ancam Ino. Naruto langsung menggeleng kencang dengan tatapan mata yang ketakutan.

'Iieeeuuuuuu~~Jijaaaayyyy!' batin Naruto dengan tubuh merinding, jijik XD

"Nah~gitu kek!" Ino melepas bekapannya.

"Hoeeekkk~!" Naruto langsung muntah-muntah.

"Anjriiittt! Bayangin kaos kaki Lo aja gue udah mual!" pekik Naruto. Ino langsung nyengir.

"Lo udah cebok belum sih? Tangan Lo bau banget!" protesnya lagi.

Ino menyerngitkan keningnya, lalu dengan ragu mendekatkan tangannya ke hidung.

"E..he..he..ehehehhehe.. tadi gue habis makan sambel terasi..." Ino nyengir Watados.

"Huh! masih bisa nyium bau juga tuh hidung Lo..." sindir Naruto.

"Ini jadi masuk gak sih? Kalo ga gue pulang nih!" sungut Ino.

"Iya..iya..ayo masuk!" Naruto menggeret Ino. Entah apa yang terjadi, sepertinya dia lupa yang dia masukin itu rumah hantu, ealah Naruto malah jalan paling depan dengan santainya.

 **JENG!JENG!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda dingin-dingin basah mengenai pipi Naruto. Pemuda tersebut langsung terpekik kencang sambil menunduk ketakutan.

"HHWAAAAA! Ap-apaan ntu barusan!" pekiknya.

"Konyaku!" ucap Ino santai sambil geleng-geleng kepala menatap Naruto.

"Ha, Konyaku? Kok ada begituan di sini?" Naruto celingak-celinguk.

"Hee~? Kita udah di dalam rumah hantu?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan, karena menurutnya mana ada petugas atau mas-mas tukang minuman berkeliaran di dalam rumah hantu ini. Dan Ino hanya berheadbang ria menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"GYYAAAAaaa! Lo bilang kek dari tadi!" Naruto langsung lari ke belakang punggung Ino.

"Lo nya aja yang sok-sok an!" dengus Ino kesal sambil menarik Naruto masuk lebih dalam.

Ino berjalan tertatih gara-gara Naruto gelantungan takut pada lengannya. Ino sebenarnya ingin cepat keluar karena dia tidak terlalu suka tempat gelap, bukan karena takut, hanya saja Ino gak ingin nginjak sesuatu saja. Namun sepupunya yang penakut itu membuat langkahnya menjadi pelan.

"GRRRAAAAWW!" tiba-tiba muncul setan berkostum gendoruwo ngagetin mereka dari samping.

BUUG!

Ino spontan menonjok ntu gendoruwo sampai nyungsep di lantai.

"Sialan! Bikin kaget aja!" dengus Ino sambil mengelus dada.

"Hhuu~ T_T kok ditonjok sih mba?" tangis ntu gendoruwo.

"E...e...berani Lo manggil gue mba-mba, Ha?!" bentak Ino lagi..

"Eh..ma-maaf mba—eh non! Gomen!" ntu gendoruwo nunduk-nunduk sambil ngelap darah dari hidung bekas tonjokan Ino.

"Hayo jabrik buruan masuk!" sungut Ino. Namun si jabrik a.k.a Naruto tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Woy, Jabrik?!" ucap Naruto lagi sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Gue gak lihat...gue gak lihat...gue gak lihat..!" Naruto berbisik pada diri sendiri, sambil jongkok ketakutan menutup matanya.

"Jaaah~ini lagi...buruan!" Ino menarik Naruto. Pemuda itu terhuyung dibuatnya.

"Lo laki bukan sih? Katanya Lo mau bawa Hinata keluar dari tempat ini?...masa baru segini aja udah menciut...Cuma segini yang bisa Lo lakuin buat dia?"

Naruto terdiam. Hidungnya kembang-kempis sambil mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Gue mau ketemu Hinata pokoknya! Apapun setan yang menghadang gue gak bakalan melarikan diri! Gue harus bisa bertahan sampe ketemu Hinata!" Naruto sok membusungkan dada.

"Nah~gitu dong! Semangat kejantanan Lo harus ditampakkan! Kalo sampe Lo ketakutan lagi kayak tadi, odong-odong Lo gue embat!" ancam Ino.

"He? Odong-odong? Mang gue punya odong-odong?"

"Punya! Itu yang saban hari Lo irit-irit bensinnya..." jawab Ino datar.

"Gyaaaa~! Motor gue! benda keren begitu Lo bilang odong-odong?!" Naruto menslap kepala Ino.

"Makanya buruan!" Ino melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih emosi, khawatir odong-odongnya hilang diembat Ino.

Kini mereka sudah menempuh setengah perjalanan. Naruto sepertinya berusaha keras menahan rasa takutnya dengan tidak berteriak ataupun nemplok sambil meninggalkan bekas remasan di lengan Ino. Dia lebih memilih menutup mata dari pada kalah taruhan terus odong-odong nya hilang.

"BBAAAA!" kali ini yang muncul adalah pocong *kayanya setan yang muncul made in indonesia semua XDD*

Naruto kembali menahan rasa takutnya. Mungkin karena sudah ditahan dari tadi kali ya, mendadak perutnya mules dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang tidak enak didengar.

 **TUT! NDUT! MPRROOOTT!**

"Lo kentut ?!" tanya Ino semakin emosi.

"So-sory Piiig...gue udah berusaha nahan takut dan kentut dari tadi." Naruto memasang muka memelas.

"Lo tuh ya..ugh, huufff~~baunya...Lo kecepirit juga ya? Baunya busuk banget!" Ino ngibas-ngibas udara.

"Ka-kagak!" jawab Naruto cepat.

Emang separah itu apa baunya? batin Naruto sambil ngendus-ngendusin hidung.

Perjalanan mereka sampai pada sebuah sumur. Naruto yang masih asik ngendus-ngendusin Hidung terdiam menatap sumur cinta *halah* yang kini berada di depan matanya.

Pelan tapi pasti, sebuah kepala nongol dari dalam sumur. Scene yang merenyamkan itu justru tampak indah bagi Naruto. Aura seram malah berubah jadi bunga-bunga. Sumur gelap itu mendadak jadi beraura pink, bahkan ketika seorang sadako keluar dan nge-growl terdengar seperti suara malaikat di telinga Naruto.

"GGRRRAAAAWWWWW!"

(?_?) ini ekspresi Ino.

( ｡ ) Ini ekspresi Naruto.

"Eeh~ga seram yah?" ucap ntu sadako yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Hinata. Ia heran melihat Ino yang cuma asik membersihkan kuku dan Naruto yang menatapnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Lo sadako itu ya..?" tanya Ino.

"Hm..i..iya" Hinata mengangguk.

"Kawaaaiiii~!" Ino langsung histeris sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Itte..te..te..."

"Ah, gomen! Habis Lo manis banget sih" ucap Ino.

"Eh, hm..daijoubu..." O/Oa muka Hinata memerah sambil menunduk malu-malu.

Naruto masih saja menatap Hinata dengan penuh cinta. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya selain sebuah senyuman yang terus mengembang dari tadi.

"Heh, jabrik!" Ino menyenggol lengan Naruto. Otomatis Naruto itu kembali ke alam nyata.

"Eh.." Naruto terkejut. Kini dia sadar Hinata di depan matanya menatap dengan mata polos dan lugu.

"Hm..ng...gue Naruto!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyodorkan tangannya.

"Eh..hm..ya..aku Hinata!" Hinata ragu membalas sodoran tangan Naruto.

( ｡ ) dan Naruto masih menatap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hinata heran

"Gue Ino!" Ino menyodorkan tangan juga.

"Eh..hm..iya...salam kenal Ino.."O/O Hinata menjabat tangan Ino dengan muka yang semakin memerah.

"Ng..ano! aku mesti lanjut kerja. Bisa kalian keluar sekarang? kalo gak, bisa mengganggu pelanggan yang lain" lanjut Hinata garuk-garuk kepala, gak enak hati.

"Eh..sou ka? Lo ikut keluar sekalian..." jawab Naruto langsung

"Eh?"

"Lo gak pantes kerja disini..kecil-kecil jangan nyari duit, tugas Lo cuma belajar! Sekolah!"

Mendadak ego dan emosi Hinata terusik.

'Apa-apan ni orang' rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

"Lo ikut kita aja keluar!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

 **PLAK!**

Hinata menslap tangan Naruto. Sementara Naruto langsung mengibaskan tangan karena kesakitan.

"Iih~Lo main kekerasan ya...!"

"Ll..Lo apa-apaan sih? Sodara bukan, temen bukan! Baru kenal udah sok akrab ngatur-ngatur hidup gue.. apa hak Lo ngelarang gue kerja disini nyari duit ha?!" amuk Hinata, mukanya merah menahan marah. Dan itu membuat Ino geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sepupunya.

'Jadi gini caranya mau bawa Hinata keluar dari tempat ini? yang bener aja! Bodoh nih anak! Kelamaan gak menghirup udara bersih otaknya jadi kecil' batin Ino memijit keningnya.

"Tapi kan..."

"Lo gak usah ikut campur urusan gue! gue punya alasan buat ngelakuin ini semua! Lagian apa peduli Lo sama gue ha?" lanjut Hinata.

'Apa peduli gue? ya gue pedulilah...! gue suka sama elo! Dan gue gak tega lihat elo menderita kayak gini!' Naruto ngomong sendiri dalam hati.

"udah-udah~ begini loh Hinata, gue minta maaf dulu atas kebodohan si kuning yang gak ketulungan ini" ucap Ino, Naruto langsung memberinya deathglare.

"Hm...sebenarnya, gue mau nawarin sesuatu ke elo. Hm...bisnis! elo, gue, Naruto...! maksud Naruto sebenarnya mau ngajak Lo kerja bareng sama kita...tapi cara penyampaiannya aja yang gak bener. maklum, otaknya kecil!"

Naruto langsung menslap kepala Ino.

"Ittee!" rengek Ino.

"Heii~jangan dipukul begitu dong! Kasian kan Ino~" Hinata pasang wajah Jutek pada Naruto.

Naruto jadi salah tingkah, kenapa si Hinata jadi manis banget sama si Ino?

"Intinya gitu deh..." Ino ngelus-ngelus kepala.

" Lo mau gak, kerja bareng kita?"

Naruto menatap heran sepupunya. Bisnis apa sih? Naruto gak tau! Dan si pig juga belum ngasih tau. Mungkin ini kali yah yang mau Ino diskusiin di rumah?!

"Hm..mang kerja apa sih? Kenapa kalian milih gue?! kita kan baru kenal!" sambung Hinata, sedikit rona pink menghiasi pipi chubby-nya.

Ino menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto hanya celingak-celinguk kayak orang bodoh menatap Hinata dan Ino secara bergantian...

Heeeeiii~~ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua! Senyuman misterius Ino serta rona pink di pipi Hinata itu... Eh, apa hanya perasaan Naruto saja?

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **A/N :** Gomen baru sempat Update chapter 4 ini. semingguan ini galau antara ngelajutin dulu fict ini sampai kelar atau bikin Fict SasuHina yang udah muter-muter dikepala.? Tapi semoga Fict ini memuaskan *halah*

.

Thanks a lot to Reader yang tak dapat ku sebutkan satu per-satu dan tak dapat ku balas komennya satu per satu, maklum Wifi masih error jadi update pake Hp..tapi semoga para reader masih bersedia mereview fict ku ini.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** My Lovely Sadako  
 **Author:** Izumi Chieko

 **Genre:** komedi asal2an, romance jijay. XDa

 **Warnings:** otak gw sarap. Jadi fic-nya ikut2an sarap. SIAPKAN KANTONG PLASTIK BUAT MUNTAH! XD, OOC, NON EYD  
 **Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata  
 **Chapter:** 5  
 **Disclaimer:** All Chara here belong's to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei but this fic is MINE! Originally from my imagination. Don't you ever dare claim it as yours!  
 **Summary: Sadako? Aku takut setan! Tapi kenapa Diriku malah jatuh cinta padanya, Sadako yang membuat ku meraung2 ketakutan di dalam rumah hantu..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
*o*

 **Normal POV**

 **.**

Brengsek! Kok kesannya gue jadi supir mereka berdua sih?! gerutu Ino dalam hati.

Mahluk mulus itu sedang menatap Hinata dan Naruto yang duduk di belakang kemudi dari kaca depannya. Hinata garuk-garuk kepala, bingung tidak tau mau di bawa kemana oleh manusia cantik ini. sementara Naruto tidak bosan-bosan menatap Hinata dengan mata pika-pika.

Apa sih nih orang? Bikin illfeel aja batin Hinata, sadar diplototin Naruto.

Ino terus melajukan mobilnya hingga memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Maid-nya yang berjumlah sangat banyak tersebut menyambut kedatangan mereka. Beberapa diantaranya berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat Hinata mengekor dibelakang tuan putri mereka.

"KYYAAAA~~! ADA SETAAAANNNN!" teriak salah satu maid perempuan Ino.

"Masawoh~~panggil tim pemburu hantu sekarang! BURUAAANNN!" teriak Hidan, kepala pelayan Ino ga kalah histeris.

Hinata bengong ditempat, Ino rolling her ayes, sementara Naruto jangan ditanya, masih mandangin Hinata dengan mata pika-pika.

"Hidaaaaan! Apa-apaan sih? Gak ada setan disini..!" tegur Ino, males.

"Non~ anda habis main di mana? Kuburan ya? Waktu lewat udah sempat bilang assalamu'alaikum belum? Non dibuntutin arwah penasaran.. kowaiii~~!" Hidan geleng-geleng kepala sambil memeluk tubuh sendiri.

"Hadeh~" Ino menghela nafas.

"Ano~" sela Hinata.

"KYAAAA~~~! Setannya ngomong!" nambah lagi satu maid Ino yang jejeritan.

"DAMARE!" teriak Ino gondok, gak enak hati dia sama Hinata.

"Oii..oi...ini manusia yah~ mahluk kawaii.. bukan kowaii~! Bedakan! Bedakan!" Naruto tunjuk-tunjuk hidung Hidan yang mancung, dendam rupanya dia sama hidung Hidan. XDD

"Ini teman gue! Hinata!" jelas Ino menarik tangan Hinata masuk.

"Ta—tapi.."

"Hei~dia temen gue. tamu di rumah ini! jaga sikap kalian!" Ino membesarkan bola matanya. Hinata masih diam dengan ekspresi bingung.

"i—iya Non!" Hidan buru-buru membungkuk, takut Nona mudanya ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Mami-Papi ada?" lanjut Ino.

"Tuan besar sedang pemotretan Non. Nyonya di kamarnya sedang asyik facebook-an". (what?) XD

"Hmm~ ehh jabrik, Lo bawa Hinata ke kamar! Gue mo samperin Mami gue dulu!" ucap Ino.

"Yoi!"

Ino langsung menuju kamar maminya. Sementara Naruto masih dengan senyum-senyum TiJel (Tidak Jelas) menuntun Hinata masuk ke kamar Ino. and you know what..? Hinata terkagum-kagum begitu melihat kamar Ino. Ranjang Queen-size dengan kelambu renda-renda. Perabotan serba besar dan desain interior yang sangat eropa. TV LCD, lengkap dengan Home Theaternya. Benar-benar gambaran kamar putri-putri raja, bedanya dikamar ini gak ada boneka berbie.. yang ada pasukan Pig! XDd

"Ini kamar Ino?" tanya Hinata takjub memandang kamar Ino.

"Hm-hm...ntu kamar Paha." Naruto headbang.

"Heh~Loh Kok gitu sih manggilnya..yang sopan dikit napa?! Kalo memang keberatan dia pake baju seksi seperti itu Lo seharusnya negur dia langsung, jangan dikatain pig-pig gitu dong!" lagi-lagi Hinata menatap Naruto dengan jutek.

"Hee?" Naruto langsung terdiam ditempat. Ada yang salah...ada yang salah...! dari dalam rumah hantu Naruto bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan sikap Hinata kepadanya dan kepada Ino.

Dia benci gue apa ya? batin Naruto bengong sambil garuk-garuk ketek.

"Hmm...kamar mandinya mana ya?" pertanyaan Hinata membuyarkan ke-bengong-an Naruto.

"Ha? ehh?"

"Lo sering main ke sini kan? Pasti tau kamar mandinya di mana..."

"Ooh, itu..disamping lemari besar! Ukiran pintunya sama, jadi jangan sampe salah buka pintu ya.." jawab Naruto.

"Hmm.." Hinata membuka tas-nya, mengeluarkan setelan pakaian yang dipakainya sebelum masuk ke rumah hantu.

"He? Lo mo ganti baju?" tanya Naruto.

"iya...tadi gak sempat ganti karena kalian langsung bawa gue ke mobil. Gak enak sama Mami-nya Ino...tadi ada sempat bikin heboh Maid-nya gitu"

"Yah~padahal menurut gue gini aja gpp kok!"

"Heee?"

"Gue suka liatnya..." ^/^ ucap Naruto garuk-garuk kepala. Udah jelaskan dia ngomongnya, perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai kasih sinyal.

"Hee? Lo suka?" tanya Hinata antusias

"Hm-hm" Naruto ngangguk.

'Napa nih? Kok dia mendadak excited? Dia ga masalah neh gw suka ma dia?' Batin Naruto.

"Hiyaaa~~ureshii !" ucap Hinata sambil mendekati Naruto." baru kali ini loh ada orang yang ngomong kayak gitu sama aku...seneng banget, akhirnya bisa menemukan seseorang juga..." mata Hinata pika-pika banget.

'Heee? Majide? Apa ini pertanda positif?' Naruto Deg-deg serr duluan dalam hati.

"Gue juga saka banget tau ga!" ucap Hinata.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak tambah kencang.

"Gue kira..Cuma gue sendiri yang suka, ternyata Lo juga..kyaa~ gue senang banget, kapan-kapan kita harus nonton bareng filmnya.." ^.^d ucap Hinata dengan muka polos dan kegembiraan yang sangat.

"Hee? Nonton? Nonton apa?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya film Sadako...tadi katanya Lo suka. Wah gue seneng banget, akhirnya gue nemu temen yang bisa gue ajak sharing masalah film horor. Selama ini ga ada yang berani gue ajakin ngobrol horor" Hinata manyunin bibir.

'Hee? Film? Sadako? Jadiiii...'

DOOOOOEEEEENNNG~~!

Naruto yang udah melayang di udara mendadak mendarat ke bumi tanpa rem. Langsung jatuh, malah hidungnya yang duluan nyungsep. Pesek deh XD

Ya! Dia udah ge-er duluan tadi...

"Jadi..maksud Lo..." Naruto sweetdrop

"Lo suka adegan yang mana?" Hinata yang salah menangkap maksud ucapan Naruto sudah terlihat sangat excited duluan. Bahkan sampe merangkul pundak Naruto segala, sambil jinjit tentunya .

" Haa... hm..itu, pas adegan Suzana ketemu bang bokir..." jawab Naruto tanpa sadar, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, serasa harapannya mendadak pupus.

"Haa? itu film The Ring yang terbaru ya?" Hinata garuk-garuk kepala.

'Aduh nih anak...polos apa oon? Jadi dari tadi gue ngomong kagak nyambung-nyambung rupanya?' hati Naruto merungut.

"Hm...Naruto..! kenapa?" tanya Hinata menatap Naruto yang lagi drop.

"Ha? gak apa-apa" Naruto buru-buru menggeleng dengan mata nanar.

"Besok-besok kalo ada film horor baru kita nonton bareng yah! Bosen kan kalo nonton sendiri terus. Mumpung kita sama-sama suka film horor" jawab Hinata masih polos.

'Naaaniiiii~~? Yang bener ajeeee? batin Naruto, syok.

'Bener kata Sai, giliran obrolan film horor Hinata langsung excited. Artinya celah gue buat deketin dia ada di situ, film horor! Tapi...tapi..tapi... gue kan takut nonton begituan bisa terkencing-kencing di bioskop gue ntar' Naruto menggalau.

"Gimana Naruto..?"

'Yaoloh~ beda banget sikap dia tadi sama sekarang. kayaknya ini peluang gue buat dekat sama dia. nih anak kelewat bebal gak bakalan paham kalo gue langsung nembak dia' Naruto masih debat sendiri sambil menatap Hinata yang masih merangkul pundaknya.

"Hm..ok!" jawab Naruto ragu.

'Iya, gapapa..sekalian kencan and PDKT' batin Naruto.

"Yay! Asyik! Gue punya temen buat nonton fim horor! Hore".

Melihat tingkah Hinata yang melompat Gaje itu, hati Naruto kembali berbunga-bunga. Mahluk di depannya ini terlalu manis..terlalu polos..terlalu lurus... pantas saja bila dia sampai jatuh cinta setengah mati seperti ini.

CKLEK!

Ino membuka pintu kamarnya diikuti maminya dari belakang. Hinata bersama Naruto kompak menatap kearah pintu.

"Eh, tante.." Naruto buru-buru menghampiri Tsunade, dan seketika Tsunade langsung menoyor kepala Naruto.

"Husst~ berapa kali sih dibilangin jangan panggil tante.." ucapnya.

"Eh..iya. maap... Tsunade-sama..." Naruto buru-buru garuk kepala.

"Ini mih... temen baru yang tadi Ino ceritain..." Ino menunjuk Hinata yang dari tadi memandangi mereka dari samping ranjang Ino.

"K-KYYYYYYAAAAA~~~~SEETAAAANNN" Tsunade mendadak berteriak histeris sambil menomplok meluk Naruto erat.

'Huuuggg~remuk badan gue!' Naruto kesakitan.

"Ano...saya Hinata.." Hinata buru-buru menunduk agar Tsunade sadar dia itu manusia. Eh, boro-boro sadar..Tsunade malah makin histeris...

"KYAAAA~setannya ngomong~! Pemburu hantu..buruan! panggil pemburu hantu!" Tsunade jambak-jambak rambut Naruto. Naruto terombang-ambing dibuatnya.

'Nasib gue'... Naruto pasrah dijambak-jambak Tsunade.

"Mamih~~! Mih sadar mih! Ini Hinata temen Ino yang Ino ceritain tadi. Pan Ino udah cerita dia kerja sambilan di rumah hantu, baru tadi Ino cerita.." Ino berusaha melepas maminya dari tubuh sepupunya yang udah gepeng kayak peyek.

"Hee? Sou desu ka?"

"Oh..hai..hajimemashite... Hyuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" Hinata membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Yaoloh~Mami kira setan beneran. Make up nya serem amat.." Tsunade merapikan pakaiannya.

"Hinata..ini Mami gue.." ucap Ino.

"Panggil Tsunade-sama aja...ntar kamu di Smack Down Papi Ino kalo manggil aku tante.." jawab Tsunade tersenyum.

"Hee?"

"Ya sudah...kita langsung ke Studio di lantai bawah aja . Mami mau denger suara Hinata..." ucap Tsunade bergerak menuju pintu.

"He? ada apa dengan suara Hinata?" Naruto heran.

"Kan tadi gue udah bilang..bisnis!" Ino tersenyum misterius lagi.

Naruto ingin bertanya namun tidak jadi karena sepupunya kini menarik tangannya dan Hinata keluar dari kamar dan menuju Studio mini yang ada di lantai satu rumah Ino.

"Kita mau ngapain sih?" protes Naruto begitu sampai di studio.

"Dasar wewet kayak emak-emak Lo emang ya! Kan gue bilang bisnis.. Lo liat aja napa sih? Besok-besok gue beliin mouthband juga buat bekap mulut Lo..." Ino men-slap kepala Naruto.

"Nak Hinata...bisa nyanyi?" tanya Tsunade sambil mence-mencet not piano.

"Hmm.. ..ga yakin Tsunade-sama..." Hinata salah tingkah.

"Lagu kesukaanmu apa?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Hmm...X-Japan..kurenai.." jawabnya ragu.

"Coba kamu nyanyiin versi kamu sendiri..." Tsunade menebar senyum agar Hinata tidak canggung menyanyi.

Hinata beralih menatap Naruto dan Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum manis, Naruto memberinya dorongan untuk menyanyi.

"Udah..nyanyi aja. Cuma kita berempat ini juga...ganbare!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hmm..hai.." Hinata mengangguk. dengan ragu ia mulai membuka mulutnya, menyanyikan lagu dari band legendaris Jepang itu.

Ajaibnya, Hinata mampu membawakan lagu tersebut dengan sangat berbeda. Suaranya terdengar sangat energik dan stabil..ditambah lagi ia mampu menghayati lagu tersebut dengan baik.

"Ok stop!" Tsunade menyuruh Hinata berhenti.

"Ok sayang...Mami setuju dengan rencanamu. Mami susun strategi promosinya, kamu yang mengurus masalah musiknya. Ok...?" tanya Tsunade.

"Eh..bener Mih? Horeee! Sankyu yah Mami..." Ino memeluk maminya dengan erat.

"Ok..ok..yang penting kamu senang sayang. Dan lagi suara Hinata bagus, berkarakter.. Mami yakin bakalan laku dipasaran.."

"Tuh kan...insting Ino gak pernah salah kan?" Ino bangga sama diri sendiri.

" ... _Sense of Music_ mu hebat banget... udah cocok jadi pengganti Mami di YMS.." goda Tsunade

"Eh?" Hinata tertegun mendengar nama YMS.

"Ah mami..mulai lagi deh.." Ino manja-manjaan sama Maminya.

"Udah ah..Mami mau lanjut facebook-an.. Mami lagi bikin fans-page buat Papi.." XDD Tsunade meninggalkan studio.

"Thanks yah Mami sayaaannngg" teriak Ino kegirangan.

"YMS? Apa maksudnya ini Ino?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Pig...Lo utang cerita sama gue..." desak Naruto.

Ino tersenyum lalu duduk dan menuang orang juice yang ada di sudut ruangan. Setelah habis meneguk satu gelas dia pun bercerita. Ia bilang ia ingin coba-coba bikin band misterius. Mereka tidak perlu tampil di publik, tidak perlu membuat PV dan tampil live. Tidak ada pemberitaan di media dan promosi yang jorjoran. Murni hanya menjual musik. Ia ingin masyarkat membeli DVD nya karena kualitas musik mereka yang keren... bukan yang lain. Setelah mendengar suara Hinata, ia sangat yakin Hinata memiliki suara khas yang menarik. Terlebih, Hinata terlihat sangat puitis dan pintar merangkai kata.

"Masalah lirik gue serahkan ke elo Hinata...karena elo yang mau nyanyi, jadi silahkan pilih kata-kata Lo sendiri. Masalah arasemen lagu biar gue sama Naruto.." bujuk Ino.

"Paham gue maksud Lo, pig! Tapi setidaknya kita butuh orang but isi suara drum.. Hinata vokal, Lo gitar, gue bass.. kita sama-sama gak bisa maen drum kan?..." sanggah Naruto.

"Hmm...ntar gue tanya Mami. Kali aja di perusahaan ada drummer yang bisa di bayar"

Jawab Ino santai

"Hm..drum, gue bisa main drum... gak expert sih, tapi gue suka mengcover lagu-lagu." Hinata buka suara.

"He? honto? Kaki Lo nyampe main drum?" canda Naruto yang berbuah toyoran dari Hinata.

"Ok..berarti komplit. Kita bertiga aja udah bisa bikin album, toh kita hanya jual musik, jadi gak direpotkan dengan masalah live perform." Ujar gadis seksi itu.

"Kenapa Lo pengen ngerahasiain identitas kita di publik? Gue mah mau tampil di majalah-majalah trus masuk tipi... cewek-cewek pasti tergila-gila sama gue...hohohooh XDD " Naruto ngakak najis.

"Iih..kepribadian Lo aneh ya.." sanggah Hinata. Naruto langsung terdiam. Ino ngakak gak ketulungan lihat sepupunya mati kutu.

"Hihihi...hm, gini loh..gue mah ogah dikejar-kejar wartawan. Jadi artis gak bisa kesana-kemari dengan bebas. Lo kira gue bisa bebas keliaran ma elo di jalanan karena apa? karena Mami-Papi gue ngerahasian dari publik kalo gue anak mereka. Gue gak mau kehidupan pribadi gue jadi konsumsi publik. Tau deh kalo kalian..." terang Ino.

"Hmm..gue juga sebenarnya pemalu. Gue belum siap terjun kedunia artis secara total. Dan lagi..gue masih mau sekolah" jawab Hinata cepat.

"Hm..." Naruto ngangguk.

"Nah elo..gimana?" tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Gue sih gak masalah... kalo kalian setuju kenapa gue gak..."

"Ok...deal! mulai hari ini kita bertiga satu band. Bikin musik bareng..kerja sama bareng.." Ino merangkul Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka bertiga tersenyum kompak bersamaan.

Adegan teletabis mereka terusik ketika suara handphone yang berdering dari tas milik Hinata.

 _Otousan is Calling_...

Ayah Hinata menelpon. Hinata buru-buru mengangkat telponya.

"Hai tou-san..."

"Hinata-chan...kamu berhenti sekolah nak? Kenapa?" tanya Ayahnya panic.

"Eh...itu..."

"Ayah dapat telpon dari pihak sekolah, katanya kamu mengajukan pengunduran diri. Kenapa gak berunding dulu dengan Ayah? Kenapa nak? Kamu mengkhawatirkan masalah finansial keluarga kita...? Ayah masih bisa kerja untuk menyekolahkanmu..."

"Ayah..Hinata cuma..."

"Kamu ga boleh putus sekolah. Kamu dengar itu.."

"Ayah..dengar Hinata dulu.."

"Ayah akan menyekolahkanmu nak..."

TUT..TUT..TUT...

Ayah nya menutup telponya. Hinata terdiam di tempat, bingung, cemas khawatir. Ayahnya yang sudah mulai sakit-sakita itu harus kerja seperti apa? Kalau dulu masih dibantu oleh ibundanya tapi sekarang ibunya sudah tiada.

"Lo kenapa ?" tanya Hinata menyadari ekspresi khawatir di wajah Hinata.

"Tou-san ku..."

"He?"

"Ayaaaah!" Hinata langsung berlari keluar studio Ino. ia ingin menemui Ayahnya..

"Hinata...hoii Hinata..!" teriak Naruto.

"Kejar dia Naruto..! buruan..!" Naruto menarik Ino keluar membuntuti si Hinata yang sedang berlari dengan masih memakai kostum sadakonya... hari itu, sadako gentayangan di jalan. Wowoowowoow.. *halah *

TBC

A/N : aaaahhh gomeeenn~~! Lama banget gak update ni ff. Ane lagi gak ada ide lucu makanya gak lanjut nulis. Ini aja tak paksain, gomen kalo garing and norak, sesuailah dengan authornya. Wakakkaka XDD LOL

Itu yang lagu kurenai X-japan gw ga tau ada liriknya pa kagak, soalnya mp3 kurenai yang gue punya Cuma instrumen doang. Jad gomen kalo salah ya..gue lagi beneran males buat sekedar ngecek ke gugel.

Seperti biasa, habis ketik langsung posting. No edit and banyak typo. Sekali lagi, gue lagi males ngedit XDDD

Thanks a lot to : **Byakugan no Hime│Salsabila Ramadhana│Tokaku izuma │Litlle Zoo │Septi│NH SunMoon│Hyuuzu Avery│Wiz-land│L Lawliet│450** │ **Chester Holic │kurotsuhi Mangetsu.** Review kalian penyemangat ku… *kissu jauh*.. dan untuk Feeling Naruto tentang Ino dan Hinata yang mencugirakan ehem maksudnya mencurigakan semua akan terjawab di Next Chap.. oh iya satu lagi **YMS** itu singkatan dari Yamanaka Music Studio. XDD

RCL mah monggo...sankyu udah bersedia membaca ff garing ane.


End file.
